Silent Star
by Kelekona8
Summary: Not your typical "girl get's dropped into LotR" story (at least I hope it isn't).Let me know what u think.PG-13 rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I am writing, feedback is apreciated. Praise or constructive criticism only, please. Disclaimer: We all know that it belongs to J.R.R.T. All that I own is Ellie, and any other characters I make up along the way.  
  
"" Means speaking  
  
'' Means thoughts  
  
Means writing  
  
~~ Means speaking in Sindarin  
  
~*~  
  
Ellie ran through the woods, most would have been breathing very loudly and moving through the brush noisily, but Ellie didn't. She never knew why but she was always able to move silently, and her endurance and speed were incredible. But for all of that she knew that the police that she heard crashing in all around her would eventually catch her.  
  
They were probably mostly pissed off at the fact that she had *once again* run away from the orphanage she was currently staying at. She had been through more orphanages and foster homes than any other child in almost the whole country. She would run away from one and be placed in a new one and she would run away again. Whenever asked why she did it she would always reply, "It wasn't home." They would just remind her that she had no home; she was an orphan, and not only that but a foundling. She had been found when she was around two years-old wandering around a neighborhood. She had refused to talk to anyone for a long time. Eventually she had started talking, but she couldn't remember anything about her family or past by then, all she really could remember was that her name started with "El," the people decided to call her Ellie. In the six years she had been in child care services, never once had anyone even tried to adopt her. She was a very beautiful young girl, always had been, but she was considered very odd. The most visible difference was the fact that she did not have normal shaped ears, hers were leaf-shaped, rather than shell-shaped; a lot of kids would tease her saying that she looked like an Elf from J.R.R. Tolkien's books. She had long ago decided that she didn't like J.R.R. Tolkien's books. The other visible difference was how she aged a great deal slower than most people; she looked about five but must have been at least eight. But what really bothered people was how she somehow knew things that she wasn't supposed to know. Ellie would just shrug when asked how she knew something. The thing was that she did know how she knew these things, but knew that no one would believe her. She sometimes could hear peoples' thoughts and had dreams about the future that came true, she didn't know how or why, but she could. Also her hearing and sight were better than anyone else's, she could hear things that no one else could, she could see further than anyone. Another thing was that she was *extremely* sensitive to other people's moods and feelings. It unnerved people how she often knew how they were feeling better than they knew themselves. Ellie could sense how uncomfortable she made people; it was discouraging and that was part of the reason she always left. The other part was exactly what she always told people; it was not home, for her. She had always felt that she didn't belong here; that her family was out there somewhere, alive, and looking for her. Sometimes thoughts, songs, voices, would float through her mind, they were all in another language. She didn't understand what was said, but she innately knew that she did know the language and that someday she would find the key to remembering it fully.  
  
At the moment, however, she was crouched in a bush, trying to think of ways to elude the police. She heard barking.  
  
"Aw, shoot!" she breathed, as soft as the wind. "They brought the dogs!"  
  
She turned around and began to run for the creek. The as quietly as possible ran into the water. She ran along in the knee-deep water until she came to where the road crossed the river; she heard squad cars coming and practically dove under the bridge, cursing. She held her breath, her heart pounding, as she listened to the cars race overhead.  
  
Finally the last car passed, she waited a few more moments, straining her ears for more. She didn't hear anything other than the normal night-time sounds of the woods and the far-off search. She released the breath.  
  
And just then the ground dropped out from under her.  
  
(Hmm.::Taps chin thoughtfully.:: Should I just cut off here or continue? Hmm.]:) I Guess I could continue.)  
  
"Oh my goooooshhhhhhhh.!" Her voice was swallowed up by the darkness that suddenly surrounded her as she fell.  
  
As suddenly as the fall began if ended and Ellie landed hard on her stomach on the ground of some woods. The wind had been knocked out of her and she gasped for a moment for breath. She quickly regained her breath then slowly and painfully sat up. She looked around at the trees around her. Most would have thought it the same woods, but she could sense that this woods was different, besides, she could not hear the search. She stood up, shifting the weight of her backpack on her back. Suddenly she felt something more sinister, like eyes boring holes into her back. She didn't turn around but her eyes shifted in that direction and she tuned her ears to any sounds behind her. She heard the rustling of the bushes and other noises, unnatural noises. She stood there absolutely still for a moment.  
  
Then without warning she took of as fast as she could, faster than when she ran from the police, faster than she had ever run before. She heard crashing and angry, feral snarls and cries from behind her. The noise got louder and louder and she knew that, whatever it was, its number was increasing.  
  
'Rule number one that you learn from horror movies: *NEVER EVER* look back! Rule number two: Don't let yourself get backed into a corner. Rule number three: . uh.um.' 'CAN WE THINK ABOUT THIS WHEN WE ACTUALLY HAVE TIME?!?!?!?!'  
  
Ellie didn't stop to wonder at the argument going on between the two parts of her mind.  
  
Suddenly she felt a burning sensation in her shoulder, but with all of the adrenalin pumping in her system she hardly felt it. But then there was another burning sensation and this time she couldn't ignore it.  
  
She screamed in pain and dropped to her knees. The dark creatures that had been chasing her began attacking her. She tried to fight back, not willing to go down without a fight. She fought blindly, barely aware of what she was doing. Her throat exploded in pain.  
  
She could feel herself fading into darkness.  
  
'NO!' her mind screamed. 'You *CAN'T* pass-out! They will *KILL* you!'  
  
That roused her just enough to keep herself fighting, but she knew that unless there was a miracle she was dead.  
  
Then she heard a horse whinny and a *human* war cry.  
  
The creatures all began to scurry away, leaving Ellie alone. She usually hated being alone, but now she could have cried with relief.  
  
The horses and their riders pounded by her and she heard the clash of battle but a few yards away. It was over quickly; she heard the men cleaning up. She tried to call out to them but couldn't seem to make a sound with her throat, nor could she move her body.  
  
'You *have* to make some noise *somehow*! You have to get their attention or all of your fighting would have been for naught!'  
  
She concentrated every fiber of her being on trying to make noise, but her body seemed to be paralyzed, except for her eyes. Soon, though, it seemed that her efforts were unnecessary. A tall long haired person knelt next to her. The moon glinted off his long pale hair as he called back to his companions.  
  
He took her in his arms. "Can you hear me aier? We are going to get you help! You are going to be alright, aier. Do you understand?"  
  
Ellie closed her eyes once, slowly, and opened them again in acknowledgement.  
  
"Just hang on aier!"  
  
The word "aier" was familiar to Ellie, she knew that it was an enderment, one that her heart knew well, but her mind just could not quite grasp the memory of.  
  
She felt consciousness slip away, the last thing she heard was the being saying, "Hold on aier! Stay in the light!"  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas, Aragorn and several Rivendell Elves were patrolling the woods surrounding Rivendell when they heard the Orcs and the screams. They had made quick work of the Orcs; none were left.  
  
After the battle Legolas felt a tugging in his mind, a cry for help. He began to wander the area where the Orcs had been before they had attacked. His sharp eyes swept in all directions. He was almost ready to give up when a spot where the moon had broken through the dense leaves caught his eye; there was someone lying on the ground. He ran over to them and knelt down beside them. It was a tiny Elf girl-child. Two arrows stuck out of her shoulder, cuts and bruises covered almost every visible inch of skin, but what truly horrified him was her throat, it was ripped open; yet despite all of that she was still alive; her eyes were alert as she watched him. Legolas turned back to his companions as he took her in his arms.  
  
"Aragorn!" Aragorn looked up. ~I found an Elf-child who was attacked by the Orcs! We *must* get her to Lord Elrond immediately!"  
  
Aragorn asked for no more explanation. He brought the swiftest horse that they had brought with them. When he saw the child his eyes darkened with anger. He clenched his jaw. ~Go! As fast as you can!~  
  
Legolas mounted, holding the child tightly; murmuring comfortingly to her the whole time. He watched as her eyes slowly closed.  
  
~*~  
  
Well? 


	2. Chapter 2

I actually have several parts already written, so for a while I will be posting pretty frequently, but once I have posted all of the prewritten parts they will be slower to come.  
  
~*~  
  
Lord Elrond seemed to fly down the steps. One of the guards had spotted Legolas riding toward Imladris, in a great rush, when the group wasn't due back for another day; he was carrying someone or something with him.  
  
As Elrond stepped into the courtyard Legolas rode in. The Prince of Mirkwood carefully and gracefully swung off the horse's back with a small figure in his arms.  
  
Elrond went over to him and looked over the figure. It was a small she- Elfling, though even that was barely discernable because of her condition.  
  
"What happened?" He gestured for Legolas to follow him; he began to lead the Woodland Prince to the room he planned to put the child in.  
  
"She was mauled by Orcs. We killed them; then found her lying on the ground conscious. We were able to remove the arrows from her right shoulder. It was once I had begun to ride here she lost consciousness." Legolas strode down the hall; easily keeping pace with the Lord of Imladris, as he cradled the girl in his arms.  
  
Elrond pushed a door open and led him in. The Elvin Lord motioned for Legolas to place her on the bed, which he did gently. Elrond then took a clean cloth and pressed it to her neck to slow the bleeding and he began to clean her wounds. "Please fetch my daughter." He did not look up for he was too absorbed in the task at hand, saving the child's life.  
  
Legolas nodded as he all but ran out of the room to find Arwen.  
  
Elrond assessed her injuries more closely. She was in grim condition, there were innumerable scrapes and bruises, there were the two wounds from the arrows and then there was her throat, it had been ripped open. He pressed his lips together. He knew that it would take both his and Arwen's skills for there to be *any* possibility to save the Elfling.  
  
Just then Arwen Undomiel silently breezed in. "How is she, Ada?"  
  
"Her throat is ripped open; if it is not healed quickly she will bleed to death. That is the first thing we must worry about." Elrond's hands never once paused in their administrations. "The next are the two arrow wounds; we must make sure that the arrows were not poisoned."  
  
Arwen nodded as she set to work on the arrow wounds, which had gone right through the child's shoulder, while her father worked on the girl's neck.  
  
~*~  
  
The hours that slipped by as Legolas sat in the common room outside the healing room seemed to take and eternity.  
  
Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir joined him at one point with some food, but none of them ate much.  
  
Finally, some time near daybreak, Lord Elrond and Arwen emerged from the healing room, both completely drained.  
  
"She will live. Servants are attending to her and she is resting right now, which is what we all should do." Lord Elrond managed to look at them all pointedly even through his exhaustion.  
  
Knowing that it would not be wise to disagree with the Elvin Lord, they all followed Lord Elrond's order and began to leave.  
  
Legolas stopped at the doorway and looked back at the door to the bedroom worriedly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the calm, albeit tired, eyes of Lord Elrond. "Do not worry, she is being well cared for."  
  
Legolas nodded; then turned and left.  
  
He began to head to his room when he heard a voice call his name. He glanced in the direction that it came from and saw Aragorn frowning.  
  
~What is it, mellon?~  
  
Aragorn looked around for anyone else around them then lifted his hand. Clutched in his grasp was what appeared to be a beaten up bag.  
  
Legolas frowned in confusion. ~What is that?~  
  
~I went back to where you found the child and found this. I believe that it belongs to the child.~ His frown deepened. ~But the objects inside it are unknown to me and are *very* strange in nature.~  
  
Legolas took the bag and looked inside it. There were several sets of strange looking clothes and many objects that were made of materials that Legolas had never seen in all of his almost 3000 years of life.  
  
~Have you shown this to Lord Elrond?~ He looked up at his friend.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. ~No. I wanted you to see first; I shall show him once he has recovered.~  
  
Legolas spotted a slim book inside with a strange black and white spotted cover. There was a strange language on the cover and written inside. ~What do you think this means?~ He looked up at the Heir of Isildor.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. ~I had hoped that you might have some answers.~  
  
Legolas slipped the book back into the bag and handed it back to Aragorn. ~Those answers lie in the currently dormant mind of a small she-Elfling.~ He handed the bag back to Aragorn. ~We shall have to wait for her to give us the answers.~  
  
Aragorn nodded silently.  
  
~*~  
  
So.Any thoughts?  
  
angelofdragons: You have no idea how shocked and ecstatic I was to receive a review just minutes after I posted the first part! Thank you so much! :) 


End file.
